This disclosure relates to beds and bed frames and more particularly to a cross bar system for bed frames.
Conventional beds may consist of a mattress, a box spring, a headboard, a footboard, a pair of spaced apart bed rails, and longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the bed rails. The slats and the bed rails are used to support the mattress and box spring above the floor upon which the bed is positioned. During use, the slats have a tendency to warp, twist, or deflect under the weight of the box spring, the mattress, and the individuals using the bed. Any warping, twisting, or deflecting of the bed rails causes the box spring to sag or droop which leads to an uneven sleeping surface. Also, this is a problem with wider span beds such as queen size and king size width beds. Since the box spring is wider and longer it is heavy and needs better or enhanced support. Further, sagging of the box spring over time may damage the box spring or other bed components which would then need to be replaced.
It is also known that a bed frame may be constructed of various structural members such as side rails and cross members that are connected to the side rails to form a rigid structure that supports a box spring and a mattress. The side rails and the cross members include leg portions that extend downwardly to elevate the structural members above the floor. Each of the leg portions have fitted or inserted therein a glide assembly to provide easy movement of the structural members, the box spring, and the mattress. The side rails may be constructed from wood and the cross members may be constructed from metal. In this particular situation, the cross member has holes drilled in the ends thereof for receiving screws which are screwed into the wooden side rails. However, the point where the wood screws are screwed into the wooden side rails is typically the weakest point and it is here where the bed frame is subject to failure. For example, if the bed frame needs to be repositioned, the stress associated with moving the bed frame is centered where the screws are screwed into the wood side rails. Movement of the cross member will pull the screws out causing damage to the wooden side rails. If this occurs then the entire bed frame may have to be replaced or repaired.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with support systems for bed frames or cross members. In particular, the present disclosure provides a cross bar system for supporting a box spring and a mattress and which reduces stress on bed rails associated with a bed. Moreover, the present disclosure is a cross bar system for supporting a bed frame and a bed. While the present cross bar system is applicable for use with full, queen, kings and California king size beds which require support legs on the cross members or cross bars to support the extra width and weight of such beds and bedding, it is also suitable for use with a twin size bed where support legs may be desired.